USUK New Years Surprise
by ArthurJones93
Summary: Alfred has special surprise for Arthur this year, something Arthur had never expected.


**This was kinda done in a bit of a rush so, please excuse any mistakes ; u ;**

* * *

It was late night on New Years Eve, and being said date, Alfred F. Jones had decided to host a big party for all the countries to enjoy what he had to offer them for the new year.

"AAAAAAAALLRIIIIIGHT EVERYONE! IT'S PARTY TIME!" Alfred's loud voice boomed over the microphone. Everyone in the large hall screamed and yelled for their excitement for the New Year.

Alfred had a big smile gracing his face after seeing everyone's excitement, and even more so seeing a certain grumpy country was even enjoying himself. Alfreds smile grew even wider, when he saw Arthur standing in the crowd and smiling.

When Arthur made eye-contact with Alfred, his smile never failing, waved wildly at him. Arthur just shook his head with a chuckle and waved back at the excitable American.

"So, gentlemen and few ladies," the crowed chuckled at that, "I shall leave you all with the band that has come to entertain us all with their amazing music!" Everyone cheered happily again as Alfred got off the stage to let the band start.

Alfred happily walked up to Arthur with that grin still in place. Arthur looked at him with his own smile still present, "This is really amazing Alfred, all out just like always." he said with humor following his voice.

"You think so?" Alfred asked with that unbelievable smile somehow getting bigger, Arthur could have sworn that if it got any bigger his face would split in two. "Sweet!" Alfred's smile faltered for a moment and was replaced for a nervous look which was quickly shook off just as quickly as it came.

Alfred had mainly tried to hide the look from Arthur but unlucky for him, Arthur saw it. He looked at him curiously and a tad worried and asked, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing! Nothing at all!" he said hurriedly followed by a nervous laughter, "I'm fine dude, really!" Arthur wasn't quite believing his words, but since he had nothing else to go on, he dropped the topic, "Well alright then...if you say so."

Alfred nervously rubbed the back of his head, "Of course! Cause I'm the Hero! So what I say is what it is." he said followed by his usual laugh. Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed about to walk away. But before he could get very far Alfred had grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a close hug, "See? I'm totally fine."

Arthur didn't know what to make of the sudden affection so all he could do was blush and carefully hug back, "o-ok then.." Was all Arthur was able to say, since he really had no other words to say to a sudden action like that.

Alfred gave him a tight squeeze before he he pulled away, when Arthur looked up at him, Alfred had a warm smile gracing his lips as he said, "Hey Artie, will you watch the New Year ball drop with me?

Arthur's blush still remained steady on his face as he looked up at Alfred and answered, "W-well...I don't see why not.."

Alfred smiled brightly and said, "Awesome! Cause I have a surprise for you!"

Arthur tilted his head to the side in confusion, "A surprise for me? I'm guessing I don't get to know what this surprise is eh?"

Alfred laughed, "Of course not! If I told you now then it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? Jeez, and they say I'm slow."

Arthur sighed with a smile gracing his lips as he shook his head, "I can be slow every once in a while, but you're slow no matter what." He said with a smirk dancing on his lips.

"Oh c'mon, I'm not THAT bad!" He said followed by a pout.

Arthur just chuckled and patted Alfred's head, "Yeah, okay, sure Alfred." Arthur said before he got interested in whatever colorful foods were sitting on the long table that had been put out for everyone.

Alfred grumbled, "Jeez..I'm not a little kid anymore." Arthur heard what was said but decided not to say anything, just smile and walk towards the food table.

Alfred decided to go to his brother Mattie for some love advise, if he could find him. After a minute or two of looking he finally found him and ran up to him, "Dude, Mattie! I need your help."

Mathew cocked his head to the side in confusion with the fact that Alfred would ask him for any kind of help, "Yeah what is it Al?"

"Arthur keeps treating me like a little kid! What am I suppose to do?" Mathew sighed as he should have know that when Al wanted his help with something or someone it was usually Arthur.

See, Alfred had liked Arthur for a very long time, and Arthur had felt those same feelings, but neither of them had the courage to say anything to each other for fear of being dejected.

But Mattie was always the one person Alfred could trust with telling him anything, and in most cases Al always needed to talk to him about Arthur. So Mattie sighed and started to explain to his brother, yet again, why Arthur treated him like a kid and just how to get him to stop it.

Arthur was standing in front of the food table trying to find out what each of the overly decorative food items were, suddenly there were familiar arms draped over his shoulders, "Bonjour mon cher." Arthur let out a sigh of annoyance and nudged the arm off of him.

Francis started his usual taunts and what-not that he knew always got on the Brits nerves. Alfred noticed Francis and Arthur on the other side of the room and glared, keeping a close eye on the French man to make sure he didn't try anything that would ruin his plans.

"Alfred! Pay attention!" Mattie yelled quietly, "If you really want him to notice, then make your attraction more obvious to him."

Alfred gave a thoughtful look before looking back at where Arthur was, not very happy with what he was seeing. Francis had leaned in much too close to Arthur than Alfred would allow, so he made quick work to end it.

Alfred quickly waked over, stepped between them and put one arm around Francis's shoulder and the other arm around Arthur's waist. "Hey dudes! What are ya thinkin of this party Francis? Enough women for one night?"

Francis just chuckled and said, "Ah oui, so many women, so little time." Francis said no more as he grabbed another glass of wine and headed back out into the crowd to mingle.

"Um..thank you Alfred..for helping me out there." Arthur stated nervously.

Alfred gave him a huge smile, "No problem Artie! What are hero's for?" Alfred said keeping his hand right where it was on Arthur's waist.

"Heh, I guess.." Arthur said with a slight blush. Although his blush got much bigger once he noticed where Alfred's hand was positioned. "Um...A-Alfred? You can..move your hand now..."

Alfred blushed heavily and quickly removed his hand, "Sorry! ..I sort of forgot it was there.." He stated nervously while rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Their blushes stayed in place leaving them in a bit of an awkward silence.

Alfred then got an idea, "Hey, you wanna maybe...dance or somethin?"

Arthur blushed a tad more, "D-dance? Well...i don't really see any harm in that."

"Sweet! Let's go!" Alfred said with a wide grin on his face. He hurriedly grabbed Arthur's hand and brought them onto the dance floor. Arthur let himself get dragged away with a small smile gracing his face.

Once they made their way to the dance floor a slow song came on, Alfred found this as a perfect chance to get real close to Arthur, but there was only one small problem, "So uh..I'm not exactly the best dancer but..."

Arthur chuckled lightly, "It's alright, I can help you." Alfred smiled more and put one hand where it was earlier and the other a bit higher on Arthur's back and brought them close. Arthur blushed but made no movements to try and separate them.

"Thanks." Alfred replied with a warm smile. Alfred started to take a step and almost tripped, he looked at Arthur nervously with a blush crawling onto his face once again.

Arthur just smiled and chuckled lightly, "Here, start your right foot here." Arthur stated while moving Alfred's foot with his own to the correct spot. "Then start moving like this." Arthur then started to show Alfred how to move right with the song. "Alright, now lead."

Alfred glanced down at his feet a couple times as he started moving them in time with the song, "Like this?"

Arthur smiled, "Yes." He then took a look at Alfreds poise and decided to correct it a tad. "Alright, give me your right hand." Arthur said while holding out his left to the side for it to be held by Alfred.

Alfred gently gives Arthur his hand with a blush, only to have Arthur move their hands to where Alfred was holding his. Alfred blushed a bit more as he held his hand a bit tighter and started them moving again.

"Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought..thanks Arthur." Alfred said with his usual smile. Arthur smiled warmly back at him and replied, "You're welcome.."

Alfred used his hand that was on Arthur's back to pull them closer, "This is fun, we should dance like this more often.."

Arthur blushed but couldn't help but smile again, "Heh..I actually think I may have to agree with you on that.."

Alfred took this moment to lean in close to Arthur's face and said low enough that only Arthur could hear him, "Hey, you wanna watch the countdown from the balcony, alone? I think it would be pretty awesome."

Arthur blushed even more, "A-alone? I...sure.." he answered looking away towards the clock of which was only showing 10:30.

Alfred looked at him shocked, "Really? Great..I can't wait!" he was nervous since he actually got the answer he was hoping for and the look could be seen very well on his face. Alfred had a major plan for them, and hopefully it would change things for the better.

"Y-yeah..same here.." Arthur said as he looked up at him and noticed the nervous look once more. "You're making that face again Alfred, are you sure you're alright?" Arthur asked gently putting his hand on Alfreds forehead.

Alfred blushed once more, "I'm fine! Just...a bit nervous is all.."

Arthur looked at him curiously removing his hand and said, "Nervous, of what?"

Alfred shook his head, 'n-nothing...just a bit of a plan..and stuff.."

Arthur chuckled some at Alfreds reaction and said, "These plans must be pretty big to make you this nervous about them."

Alfred glanced at him nervously, "T-they are big. Life-changing really...b-but I can't tell you. Not yet at least."

Arthur's eyes widened a tad for a moment in slight shock, "Wow, that is big. And your waiting for the new year eh? Won't tell anyone till then?" he asked with a small smile.

"Yeah definitely, a new year, a new start. I want it to be really special.." The songs had been changing while they had been talking, "You..wanna go get something to drink?"

Arthur nodded his head in conformation, "Yes, I could use a drink."

"No alcohol tonight though!"

Arthur looked at him sad and a tad angry, "And why not?"

"Because I don't want you dead drunk when I-" Alfred stopped himself from saying too much by putting his hand over his mouth, "w-when we...are watching the fireworks!"

Arthur noticed the stop in words but decided not to say anything about it, "I wasn't planning on getting drunk, believe it or not I don't like being drunk for New Years.."

Alfred just laughed as he got a coke for himself and a water for Arthur that he asked for. Arthur gently takes the water, their fingers brushing but Arthur didn't notice, "Thanks."

Alfred on the other hand, blushed like crazy once their fingers brushed, "No prob...heh...so uh, what do ya wanna do now?"

Arthur took a small drink of his water and thought about Alfreds question, "Mmm..not sure."

"Well..." Alfred took a look at the clock and saw that it was 11:05, man time really flies when you're really nervous to do something, "We could go up to the balcony if you want, or something else, I don't know, it's up to you.."

Arthur thought for a moment and looked around at everyone else, there wasn't really very much he was excited to see in the building, so he decided to go for the thing that allowed him to see the wonderful view of New York on New Years, "I suppose the balcony is fine."

Alfred suddenly felt his heart jump into his throat. Was he ready for this, of course he was ready for this. Was Artie ready for this? What if something went wrong? What if he accidentally said or did something too stupid that made Arthur not want to go along with what Alfred had planned?

"Oh! Uh Okay!" All those thoughts and more were flying through Alfreds head as nervously grabbed Arthur's hand and intertwined their fingers and took them both up the few flight of stairs.

"Here we are.." Alfred said as he opened the door to the balcony. There wasn't much there on the actual balcony except a single chair.

Arthur had had a blush crossing his face once Alfred had grabbed his hand and a little more when Alfred intertwined their fingers but once they got to the balcony, he gawked at the scenery he was offered, "Oh wow..."

Arthur released their hands so he could walk to the edge to see the streets with the people of New York down below and enjoying their time before the New Year where they could all make a new start and make the next year better than the last.

"It's absolutely beautiful up here Alfred..." Alfred smiled fondly at Arthur while he was enjoying the scenery of his most lively city. Arthur had gotten a bit of a chill that he didn't seem to notice, so Alfred slid off this jacket and set it onto Arthur's shoulders.

"Yeah it is, it's also incredibly cold, and I don't want you getting sick later." Arthur had noticed the extra wait being added to him and looked down at the jacket, "But, won't you get cold? I don't exactly want you getting sick either especially in the beginning of the New Year."

Alfred just laughed, "Hero's don't get cold that easily plus, I have you here."

Arthur blushed and answered, "And h-how am I able to keep you warm when I'm the one with your jacket you git?"

Alfred chuckled and said, "Like this." He demonstrated what he meant by walking up behind Arthur and gently yet firmly hugging him. "See? Warmer already." He then carefully walked them backwards and sat them on the chair, Arthur firmly in his hold.

Arthur didn't necessary mind, considering how he felt about Alfred, so he just let out a sigh and relaxed into the embrace, "Hey Alfred? ...Why are you being so affectionate right now? I never really imagined that you would actually want to do something like this, with me at least.."

"Well t-that's because...b-because I...IloveyouandIhaveforareallylo ngtime and pleasedoin'thurtme!" Alfred has said all in a rush hiding his face in Arthur's back, it was a miracle that Arthur even heard what Alfred had said.

Time just seemed to stand still. Arthur couldn't even think of what to say right away because he had to let Alfred's words sink in so he could answer properly. He had loved him? For a long time, was it as long as he had loved him? Or longer maybe?

Arthur wasn't exactly sure how long this feeling had lasted from Alfred all he knew is that he was overjoyed to hear it, "Alfred...I..."

"You're gonna kill me now huh?" He brought his face away from Arthur's back but stayed close just in case, "You...probably hate me now..." Alfred could already feel his heart breaking, and Arthur hadn't even replied yet.

Arthur kept looking straight ahead of him as he said, "No...I'm not mad...and no..I don't hate you." Arthur stood up from the seat, keeping his back to Alfred as he walked to the edge of the balcony again.

Alfred's eyes widened in shock, "Y-you..you don't hate? But I was so scared that..." Alfred covered his face in embarrassment. "I feel stupid" It felt nice that Arthur didn't hate him but he still didn't answer whether he felt the same or not, and that was the answer he was mostly waiting for.

Arthur walked back over to Alfred and gently hugged his head, "Of course I don't hate you..I could never hate you..and you really shouldn't feel stupid, it just caught me off guard a tad because..." Arthur carefully took Alfred's chin to make him look up at him.

"Because...I love you too...and have for a long time as well.." Arthur answered with a slight blush dusting over his face.

"Y-you..you do?" A huge blush had covered Alfred's face and just before he was to reply he heard the people down below start chanting the 60 second countdown, "It's almost midnight.." Alfred whispered more to himself.

Arthur looked over at the clock to see the countdown, "That it is, isn't it?"

Alfred took in a shaky breathe, he knew what he had to do and he had to do it now. He looked at Arthur with determination in his eyes, they may have JUST proclaimed their love for each other but that doesn't change the fact that they had loved each other for a very long time, so he was going to do this whether it killed him or not, "Hey..Arthur?"

Arthur turned to look at Alfred, "Yes?"

~12~

"I um...want to ask you something..."

~11~

"What is it Alfred?" Arthur asked.

~10~

"I know this is really sudden but..."

~9~

"I've never been more sure about anything..."

~8~

"Will you..." Alfred reached into his pocket and got down on one knee, he smiled nervously as he opened a small box that showed a beautiful gold ring in it.

~7~

"Will you marry me?"

~6~

Arthur gasped and held his hand to his mouth in shock, "I..."

~5~

"B-but you..."

~4~

Arthur felt so nervous, there were so many things going through his head all at once it was hard to convey exactly what he was feeling

~3~

He didn't know what to do, they had only proclaimed their love for each other just a moment ago and suddenly Alfred was proposing to him?

~2~

Arthur was so nervous...his mind wasn't entirely sure what it wanted...but his heart...did.

"Yes..."

Alfred smiled widely and stood up quickly and brought their lips together once the clock struck midnight. He smiled into the kiss as he slid the ring onto Arthur's finger.

The only thing they heard was the muffled sounds of the celebration beneath them, but the only thing they could see and feel, were each other.

Arthur felt tears streaming down his face during the kiss as he smiled as well.

Everything else in the world was ignored as Alfred brought their bodies closer as he licked Arthur's bottom lip asking for permission to go deeper.

Arthur happily granted Alfred's wish to deepen this kiss and allow full access to his mouth. Arthur reached his arms up and hold the back of Alfred's head, one hand pulling him impossibly closer to his face and the other playing with the wheat blonde hair.

Alfred had one hand on Arthur's back to keep their bodies close and the other to run through Arthur's silky hair.

They finally pulled away after what felt like forever, both breathing heavily, "So...that's a definite yes right?" Alfred asked with a huge smile gracing his face, he felt he needed to ask because it all felt like a blur and he just wanted to make sure he successfully proposed to the man he loved.

Arthur chuckled with tears still falling down his face, "Of course it is you git." he said before he kissed the American's nose and putting their foreheads together.

Alfred smiled as he kept their faces close and gave a quick squeeze of their embrace, "Sweet...this year is gonna be awesome."

Arthur smiled warmly at him, "I would have definitely have to agree with you there." He answered before he kissed Alfred's lips again but much softer this time.

Alfred happily kissed back with a smile. When they parted Arthur happily sighed and leaned his head on Alfred's chest and played with a couple more strands of his hair and asked, "Do you think we should head back now?"

Alfred hummed quietly as he kissed the top of Arthur's head, "Yeah maybe...or we could just stay here for a bit longer..." he said with a small smile.

Arthur smiled and looked up at Alfred once more, "I actually quite like that idea much better."

Alfred smiled widely and his kissed Arthur's lips once more, "I thought you might."

Arthur's smile never faded as he turned around to Alfred could hold him from behind as they watched the rest of the New Years celebration below.

Alfred certainly wasn't complaining, he held Arthur close and leaned his head on the Brits shoulder watching everything, "I love you so much Arthur."

Arthur leaned into the embrace and looked behind him at Alfred and said, "And I love you too Alfred.." he leaned in for one last kiss before they were both enjoying the feel of each others warmth, making the cold winter air of New York feel like it wasn't even there.


End file.
